Desafios
by Torfithiel
Summary: Artemis está de volta à ativa, no entanto, um hacker em seu computador pode apresentálo ao seu maior inimigo. Ou maio aliado.Cap 2: a morte da fic importante
1. Default Chapter

— Artemis, nós já estamos indo, comporte-se! – Uma voz gritou do salão de entrada. Em seguida ouviram-se portas abrindo, o barulho de malas sendo arrastadas e carros partindo.  
Artemis estava olhando para o teto do seu quarto. Finalmente. Quatro semanas para pôr em prática o seu gênio criminoso que por dois anos ficara adormecido. Levantou-se da cama e vestiu-se rapidamente. Criara uma espécie de escritório no sótão da casa, que era aonde ele deixava seus preciosos computadores com o recém novamente adquirido conhecimento sobre o Povo. Butler já o estava esperando, sabia que Artemis não queria perder tempo.  
— Ele já está a caminho, Artemis. – Falou Butler prontamente. — Disse que ninguém sequer desconfia que você está de volta à ação.  
— Ótimo. – Disse Artemis, sentando no computador principal e abrindo os arquivos do seu mais novo plano. – Mande-o subir quando chegar, Butler. Este plano precisa ser executado rapidamente.  
— Certo Artemis.  
Plano. Esta era uma palavra que Artemis adorava, deste especificamente. O alvo? O Banco Nacional da Irlanda. Sim. O mundo definitivamente se lembraria do criminoso Artemis Fowl II. E se lembraria dele como o jovem prodígio do crime, pois era isso que ele era. Um criminoso, mas um criminoso com um Q.I. que estava entre os mais altos da Europa. E este, não tinha como dar errado. Não era, ao contrário dos outros, um plano específico para ele ganhar dinheiro, era mais para que ele pudesse exercitar novamente o seu cérebro. Agora era o momento perfeito. Seus pais haviam acabado de sair para uma terceira (ou seria quarta?) lua- de-mel, ficariam fora por um mês, tempo suficiente para Artemis realizar, no mínimo, uns quatro planos como este.  
Passara-se dois anos desde que ele fora mesmerizado por Holly e dera o disco com as informações sobre o Povo para Palha, ele estava com quinze anos agora, e estava na hora de voltar à ação. Ao recuperar os dois anos de memória perdidos, Artemis deveria ter voltado com a personalidade que estava há dois anos atrás. Deveria. Ele não havia voltado a ser aquele mimado e insuportável garoto que era, na verdade, ele estava consciente da mudança psicológica que lhe ocorrera durante as suas aventuras com o Povo, mas decidira-se que não seria mais aquele garoto. Descobrira, nestes dois anos, que ser como sempre fora era muito melhor do que ser o menino bonzinho cheio de moral. Ganancioso, arrogante. Poderiam dizer o que quisessem dele, mas mesmo se ele realmente fosse egocêntrico como todos diziam, seria um egocêntrico extremamente rico.  
Este plano que estava sendo preparado, não, que estava pronto, era simples. Palha entrava e colocava um dispositivo minúsculo colado a qualquer computador do banco, Artemis acessava o sistema de segurança, fazendo com que a imagem de Palha não aparecesse no monitor de segurança (um truque que ele aprendera com Potrus), a partir daí, a coisa era com Palha. Ele pegaria o quanto de dinheiro pudesse carregar e Artemis só ficaria com uma parte, uma condição que o próprio Artemis determinou. "Afinal", pensava Artemis ao olhar pela pequena janela do sótão, "Palha que fique com o banco da Irlanda, tem milhares de outros para eu pegar. O Banco Nacional da Irlanda será apenas o começo". Uma conclusão errada, como mais tarde ele descobriu.  
  
***  
  
Artemis já estava ficando impaciente quando Palha chegou. Ele havia se esquecido que a passagem à superfície demorava se você fosse um civil, e foi aí que ele sentiu um momentâneo remorso, uma saudade de Holly, Potrus e até do Comandante Raiz, mas momentâneo, em segundos ele era o "velho Artemis", novamente. Não havia lugar para sentimentos no mundo dos crimes.  
— E então? – perguntou Artemis, no instante em que Palha entrou no sótão. — Tudo pronto?  
— Pronto como um churrasco de carne de Goblin! – disse Palha no seu tradicional humor guloso. Vendo a cara de impaciência e incompreensão de Artemis, resolveu explicar-se. — Não precisamos assar os Goblins, come-se cru!  
— Não me importa. – disse Artemis controlando a ânsia de vômito. — Deixe-me acessar o programa e logo você entrará em ação.  
Artemis ficou ainda algum tempo batucando nas teclas do computador, quando uma mensagem de segurança apareceu na tela. Havia uma presença hostil dentro dos arquivos do computador. Artemis estava ansioso demais para preocupar-se com isto agora, ignorou a mensagem. Quando acessou os arquivos do plano, viu a tela do monitor tremeluzir um pouco e logo depois voltar ao normal. Artemis não era o maior hacker do mundo, embora estivesse perto de ser, mas sabia que aquilo significava apenas uma coisa: intrusos. Rastreou a presença e, depois de muito esforço e códigos de segurança, conseguiu ter uma vaga idéia de onde vinha o sinal do computador, algum lugar ao sul de Tara.  
— O que ouve? – perguntou Palha impaciente. — Pra que tanta demora?  
— Um hacker entrou no meu computador. – Disse Artemis. Artemis relutou em dizer aquela frase, mas em seguida pôs-se a fazer uma limpa em todas as cidades ao sul de Tara que pudessem ter alguém que entendesse mais do que ele em computadores. Após algum tempo, uma pequena lista de nomes apareceu. Um a um, Artemis foi eliminando os nomes. Era extremamente perigoso que algum serviço secreto viesse a saber de todos os seus planos. Logo a lista estava reduzida a um nome apenas: Sr. Narmolanya, o maior hacker vivo. Artemis pensou rápido e logo chegou a uma conclusão. Tinha que propor um acordo ao Sr. Narmolanya, talvez uma porcentagem do dinheiro em troca das informações obtidas do seu computador. Expôs parte do problema a Palha e Butler, e, minutos depois, já estava ligando para a residência do Sr. Narmolanya. — Sim? – uma tediosa voz atendeu. — Em que posso ajudá-lo? — Por favor, – disse Artemis utilizando um forte sotaque russo. — eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Narmolanya. — Narmolanya é uma pessoa muito ocupada, meu senhor, – a voz respondeu. — por favor, deixe o motivo de sua ligação e o seu telefone que retornará a ligação. — Diga-lhe que Fowl deseja falar-lhe. – disse Artemis simplesmente. Após alguns minutos na espera, a mesma voz voltou ao telefone: — Narmolanya diz que não pode falar agora, mas ficará muito feliz de encontrá-lo no café Chenz Le Peré, em Tara, amanhã às dezoito horas. Dizendo isso, desligou. Artemis teve as suas suspeitas, a princípio, então disse para Butler manter tocaia no café até o dia do encontro, no dia seguinte. Dispensou Palha, não sem antes ouvir desaforos do anão a respeito do tráfego, e retirou-se para o seu quarto. Não conseguia se conformar com o fato de alguém ter conseguido entrar no seu comutador. Quem quer que esse Narmolanya fosse, podia ser um inimigo perigoso. Ou um aliado. 


	2. Nota da Autora

_N/A:_ Ok, bem, provavelmente ninguém vai ler isso, mas para tirar o peso da minha consciência... É o seguinte, essa fic de Artemis Fowl não vai continuar. É que, não sei se vocês sabem, mas devem saber, o quarto livro já foi escrito e lançado, e inclusive eu estou nas últimas páginas dele (estou lendo em inglês). Acontece que, não tem sentido eu continuar com a fic, que era para ser uma história para o quarto livro, e o quarto livro não tem naaaada a ver com essa história...(Ah, para quem ainda não leu o livro saibam: é maravilhoso e surpreendente!). Bem, de qualquer forma era isso que eu queria falar, ou melhor, explicar porque a fic não vai ter uma continuação. Talvez eu escreva uma nova, quem sabe até com a mesma idéia que eu tinha, depois que o The Opal Deception saia em português... Era isso! Obrigada aos que leram, e qualquer coisa me mandem um e-mail.

_Beijos p/ todos,_

_Torfithiel_


End file.
